Responsibilities
by Thiaf
Summary: The saniwa has isolated herself after having a child. Kogarasumaru has a chance encounter with her and won't waste this moment.


This story's idea came to me and then I had this need to write it.

* * *

 **Responsibilities**

The saniwa obeyed the government and wed a man they selected. Soon after, she was pregnant. Her swords watched as she grew rounder and rounder. Despite the toll on her, she continued to fulfill her duties and managed the citadel as usual. She always greeted her household with a smile and asked how they were getting along.

Then, she went into labour. None of her swords were in the birthing room, but they could hear her cries and curses. Kogarasumaru wanted to be with her, to hold her hand and see that child delivered. He wanted to reassure her that all her work would result in something wonderful. Did that child know how fortunate she was to have such a mother?

A day later, the saniwa lie in bed, with her daughter bundled beside her. Nurses tended to both of them.

One by one, her swords were permitted to visit her. Each of the tantous had little gifts to give to the mother and daughter pair: a pink blanket from Akita, a tiger plush from Gokotai... Kogarasumaru wasn't accustomed to such a practice.

Late one day, Kogarasumaru walked about the citadel. This was one of his restless nights where he made doubly sure that none of his enemies lurked his home. Not even the moon or crickets were out tonight. It reminded him too much of his past, living in solitude.

He walked along the veranda, until he saw his master resting against a column.

"Ah, Master?" he stepped towards her.

She wore only her nightrobe and her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

Kogarasumaru knelt beside her. He had never seen her this relaxed. And yet, he could see the bags under her eyes. Goosebumps covered her skin.

No, this would not do. Someone needed to care for this mother. How could she lead them in their war if no one supported her during these times? She tried to be independent and invulnerable, but that just worried everyone more.

He called out to her one last time.

Finally, she opened her eyes. She looked at him, startled.

"K-Kogarasu! What-"

"You were slumbering, Master," he said.

"I left my room to get fresh air, but...," she rubbed her eyes and looked about her. She shook her head. They both understood what had happened.

"Well, let us return to your quarters," Kogarasumaru offered her his hand.

She hesitated, but then she wrapped her hand around his and they stood up. This was the first time they had touched in a year. The tips of her fingers were cold. Kogarasumaru, looking up at her, recalled that this was how they held each other when they declared their love for one another. He remembered past nights where they kissed under moonlight. Her body was so soft and warm when they touched. In their private little world, no enemies or allies could intrude upon them. Would they be able to travel there again?

Kogarasumaru knew, more than ever, that he had to give her some kind of comfort; anything to ease her.

They made their way to her bedroom. Kogarasumaru closed the shoji behind them.

"I shall heat the hibachi."

"You don't have to," she sat on her futon.

"I wish to, Master," he went over to the hibachi and started to set it up.

The saniwa slumped her shoulders. She didn't want to burden anyone at such an hour. Kogarasumaru was wasting his time because of her lapse.

She waited for the heat in the room to rise. When was the last time she had a man in here? Her husband hadn't visited her when she was with child. She alone felt her baby moving and growing within her. The whole process would have been easier if she had someone with her during those months. She put a hand on her breasts. A numb pain formed where she touched herself. She placed her hand on her lap and sighed.

"Master?" Kogarasumaru had been watching her.

"My bosom is tender," she said. "Especially when I haven't nursed in a while."

"Ah, it is difficult now," Kogarasumaru turned and watched the embers glow. "But you shall adjust. Your child will grow happy and healthy because of you."

"She has been trying to sit up recently," she smiled a little. "She babbles whenever I hold her."

Kogarasumaru grinned. He knew that feeling. He swelled with a father's pride as he watched the other swords in the citadel get stronger. Their master's care made them all grow. He wanted to provide her with some kind of relief right this moment, as she would be preoccupied for the rest of her life.

Kogarasumaru made his way to his master. She closed her eyes. A rush of excitement formed in the pit of her stomach. She experienced this every moment her swords slept with her. Since marrying, she restrained from being with any man except her husband. She tried to be faithful to a man she didn't love. However, she still thought about taking her swords to bed, undressing them, and worshiping their gorgeous bodies.

Now, her crow knelt by her. He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. She saw the worry and want in his eyes.

"Master, please let us be selfish tonight," a father's duty was to look after both the children and the mother. He hadn't had the chance to fulfill his responsibilities, until now.

Whatever doubts she had about rekindling her relationships with her lovers had been dropped the moment she saw the desire in his eyes. Her partners had all been waiting for her to call upon them again. They were all ready to support her.

"Yes, but what shall we do?"

Kogarasumaru stared at her chest. A wet spot seeped through her robe.

"May I relieve you?" he placed a finger on the wetness.

She nodded. She slowly pulled her robe apart. She hoped he wouldn't be repulsed by her body's changes. Her breasts had been large before; now, they were even bigger.

Her lovers had done everything to her tits: they caressed and massaged her breasts, sucked until she was sore, put their cocks in-between her mounds, and stroked themselves until they came on her. She especially liked it when they licked their come off of her. Kogarasumaru had enjoyed resting his head against her soft chest and feeling her heartbeat.

Kogarasumaru sat on her lap. His red lips brushed the tip of her nipple.

"Then, if it hurts, please instruct me to make it pleasing."

"I will," she brushed his bangs away from his face. Then, she placed a hand on the back of his head.

Kogarasumaru parted his lips and took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue teased the tip until it hardened. He started to suck and drink.

Her warm milk trickled down his mouth and throat. It was sweet and creamy; what a pleasant surprise. This was the substance that children lived on. He was of the first generation, alone in the beginning, but now he knew what it was like to be in a mother's embrace. Her gentle strength flowed throughout his body. He would do anything to make her the happiest in the world. Of course this woman could produce such a wonderful drink.

"Yes, like that," she had to worry about her baby biting, but she had nothing to fear here. Even now, watching him feed and exchanging looks with him, relaxed her.

Her shoulders felt lighter. She started to remember how good it felt to have a man with her. So much had changed between them but their affections were the same. Sex had become a chore when she had intercourse with her husband; it was all about checking her cycle and making sure they timed copulation right.

Her chest started to heat up. Ripples of pleasure started to form within her loins. She gasped as the sensation tingled throughout her. She thought she would never experience this again after childbirth, but she was grateful that these feelings had returned.

"M-my crow...," she shuddered.

Kogarasumaru looked up at her. He stopped drinking, but he still had her teat in his mouth.

"Thank you," she cupped his face.

He swallowed milk for the last time tonight. He latched off of her. A droplet rested at the corner of his lips. She wiped her thumb against his mouth.

"Ah, we must meet again," he straightened his back. He lay a hand between her breasts and felt her warmth again. He would make sure she would never go cold again. "I wish to relieve you."

"Mm," she rubbed his thin back. Then she tugged at the red ribbon on his neck. She had tied it onto him years ago. "But let me pleasure you next time. Fathers need to indulge themselves too."

Kogarasumaru visited his saniwa several times after that, providing her with much needed enjoyment and care. Soon after, she was pregnant again.

* * *

Kogarasu seems like a plausible nickname.


End file.
